


[Podfic] Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Compactor Challenge, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Bottoms, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape Fantasy, Steve and Bucky's Kitchen Bathtub, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of stoatsandwich's 'Rub-a-Dub-Dub'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you like that.” Bucky sounds damn smug. “You like thinking about me fucking you. And it's not just me, is it? You just like thinking about getting fucked. Bet you like thinking about taking it from a whole line of guys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rub-a-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rub-a-Dub-Dub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201689) by [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich). 



Title: Rub-a-Dub-Dub

Author: stoatsandwich  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:41:00  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Rub-a-dub-dub.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'Is That Too Much To Ask ? (Featuring Nina Zeitlin)' by Biboulakis and 'Fear and Delight' by The Correspondents

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> There is no actual rape in this fic, but there is a lot of fantasizing about a back-alley gangbang and a lot of unnegotiated victim-blaming roleplay for purposes of erotic humiliation.
> 
> Reader's notes:
> 
> There are a few bloopers at the end of this because, just, words are _hard_ sometimes and getting the giggles while trying to do a sexy voice is a real problem in my life.
> 
> Thanks so much to [stoatsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
